One Day at the Hair Dresser
by Insanity4Apples
Summary: the inuyasha characters go to get a new hairdoo but things dont go quite as expected. one-shot humor. no pairings. cursing. funny. read. NOW. by lucario


Lucario: Hiiii!!!!!! I'm typing a story all by myself!!!!!! …Okay, so it's a one chapter story! God!

Inuyasha: I have to wear fake ears, why?

Kagome: I read the script. Do it. Trust me.

Inuyasha: *a bit scared* O-okay…

Kikyo: Wait…I WHAT?!?!?!

Lucario: On with the story!!!!!!

* * *

**One Day at the Hair Dresser…**

"You're all hopeless!" said a very aggravated Kagome. She had spent hours trying to fix up Inuyasha's, Sango's, Shippo's, and Miroku's hair, but so far, having no such luck. _"I swear, they're worse than Sota when it comes to hair…"_

"Hey, well, we don't have that fancy you have in your own time, idiot!" said Inuyasha, who was quite pissed by her attitude.

"Inuyasha…"

"Oh, crap…"

"SIT, BOY!!!"

Poor Inuyasha slams into the ground, cursing at Kagome.

"I really don't think you should curse at her, Inuyasha." said Miroku. "Unless you wanna be sat again."

"Keh!"

"Why would I care about hair anyway?!" an annoyed Shippo said. "I have more important things to worry about!"

"I just think you guys should take care of your hair!!!" Kagome steamed.

Sango just rolls her eyes. "If everyone's so pissed about it, why don't we just go to those hair dresser places Kagome always talks about?"

"Perfect!"

"Oh, God. Now you've given her an idea, Sango." said a very afraid Inuyasha.

"What's the worst that could happen?" said an incredibly bored Miroku.

So the five go down the well, not knowing that this is gonna be probably the most horrible and humiliating thing they'll ever have to live through. But that's not all!

"Kagome!! I love you!! Come back!!" Koga, of course, jumps in after them.

Kikyo stands next to the well and watches.

"Idiots…"

Just then a squirrel falls on her head, knocking her into the well with everyone else.

"God damn!! How the hell do you expect me to pay for all of you?!?!?!" yelled an exasperated Kagome.

While the others argued about money, well mostly Kagome while the others gave her a blank stare, Miroku…well…does what he normally does to Sango.

"Miroku…" Sango says, glaring at him, and begins chasing him around with the boomerang, causing people to stare.

"Guy, guys!! Stop that!! People will notice!!"

"They're such idiots… Can we just get to the damn hair dresser?!" asked a very aggravated Inuyasha.

"Fine…" Sango says, putting back her boomerang.

When they get to the hair dresser, it's empty, except for the people that work there.

"Perfect timing!" Kagome says, walking in. "Inuyasha, you can go first. Your hair is the messiest. Then Koga, then the whore." She glares at Kikyo.

"Bitch."

"Scank. Anyway, then Shippo, then Miroku, then Sango."

"What about you, Kagome?" asked a curious Shippo.

"I got my hair done a few days ago. I don't need it done."

"Oh."

The impatient hair dresser lady taps her foot. "You don't have to take turns. There's a room for each of you in the back."

"Okay. Thank you." Kagome gestures for the others to follow the lady.

Inuyasha sits in the chair, waiting to be, as he says, hair-pampered. A lady soon walks in, different from before, and pulls his hat off and stares at his ears.

"Wow…pretty freaky hair…oh, well. We'll just cut it off."

"Wait, WHAT?!?!?!?!?! No!!! That's not hair!!!"

"Don't be difficult and hold still or I might accidentally cut you."

"GET OFF ME CARZY WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine. Be that way, f*cker." says the woman as she straps his wrists and ankles down on the chair.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEMME GOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Be quiet." She snips off his ears.

"HOLY SH*T!!!!!!!!!! YOU CUT MY F*CKING EARS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"…Oops…" stares at the ears as they drip blood then just shrugs and throws them away. "Sorry 'bout that."

He is about to curse at her, but unfortunately gets water dumped over his head.

Koga is sitting in the chair, bored, as the lady from before trims his hair.

"Alright…carefully…and…" she snips his ponytail right off.

"AHHHH!!!! WTF?!?!?!?! YOU CUT OFF MY F*CKING PONYTAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So?"

"So?! SO?!?!?!?!?! YOU F*CKING PR*CK!!!!!!!!!!"

In the 3rd room, Kikyo is asleep in the chair and a clumsy person is doing her hair.

"Oops!" accidentally shaves off all her hair.

"Zzzzz…huh?" Kikyo wakes up and looks around then in the mirror and screams and…well, if I told you what she did to that poor man, you'd want to hunt her down and kill her. No man should ever have to go through that.

While, Shippo is putting his hair into a Mohawk, and surprisingly, the person who's doing his hair is a girl his age and is very nice.

"Heheh. You look silly, Shippo."

"Thanks, Katrina. That's what I was hoping for."

"You're so funny." she says giggling.

Next up is Miroku, who is currently getting his hair cut in a style that looks like Alphalpha's in _"Little Rascals"_ but has his head in a book, so, of course, doesn't notice.

"Okay, sir. Your hair is done."

"Hmmm…not half bad." says as he stares at himself in the mirror. Wow. Just wow.

"Um…are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Sango, unfortunately, has a drunken person doing her hair. And we all know it is VERY bad if a drunken person has scissors.

"Suuuure, babe. 'Course I know what I'm-" he, of course, cuts a strip of hair from the front, making her bangs crooked and messed up.

"…I'm never going to a hair dresser again…"

Soon, their hair is done. Inuyasha walks in with his ears stitched back on and his in an afro. Koga walks out with his hair waaaaay too short for the normal Koga that everyone knows (and maybe loves). Kikyo walks out bald, covered in blood from what she did to that poor man from before. Shippo skips out in a Mohawk. Miroku walks out, that strand of hair sticking strait up from his parted hair. Sango walks out, gashes across her face from the scissors.

"Oh, my God… What the hell happened to all of you?!?!" a terrified Kagome exclaims.

Inuyasha mutters, "Just so you know…we're never going to a freakin' hair dresser again."

**THE END**

* * *

Lucario: Hope you liked it! Please review and check out our other really cool stories! Bye!


End file.
